Conventionally, an apparatus and a method for generating an image for an arbitrary viewpoint on the basis of pixel value information as seen from a single viewpoint and real spatial positional (distance) information has been known. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-283201, a generation method for 3D image data utilizing multiple viewpoint pixel image and multiple viewpoint distance image, and a generation method for arbitrary viewpoint image utilizing the 3D image data.